Anexo:10ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1998-1999 |episodios = 25 }} La décima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 23 de agosto de 1998 y finalizó el 16 de mayo de 1999. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 2 de mayo al 28 de noviembre de 1999. Anterior temporada: Anexo:9ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:11ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción Debido a que la empresa Audiomaster 3000 realizó un corte de personal, varios actores de doblaje de la temporada pasada renunciaron a la serie, ya sea por la ANDA y otros que ya no fueron llamados. Se tuvo que integrar un nuevo plantel de actores de doblaje que acompañarían hasta la temporada 15, la dirección continúa a cargo de Humberto Vélez. Para esta temporada surgieron varios cambios notorios: *El Reverendo Alegría deja de ser doblado por Mario Sauret y pasa a manos de Gerardo Reyero. Gerardo lo había doblado en la temporada 7 reemplazando a Mario. Esta vez regresa y lo reemplaza hasta el final de la temporada 15. * Por razones desconocidas, Tito Reséndiz deja de doblar al Alcalde Diamante, solo quedando con Krusty el payaso. En su lugar entra Martín Soto y lo dobla a partir de esta temporada. *Otro motivo desconocido, el dr. Hibertt deja de ser doblado por Orlando Rivas, pese a que sí participó en esta temporada. Gerardo Vásquez se integra al doblaje de la serie y lo dobla a partir de esta temporada. *Cletus que era doblado por José María Iglesias, pasa a manos de Orlando Rivas, solo por esta temporada. *Laura Torres retorna al personaje Martin Prince, quien había sido sustituida por Araceli de León en la temporada anterior, pero no a Rafa Gorgory quien lo sigue doblando Mayra Arellano. *Desde esta temporada, varios actores clásicos doblan a sus respectivos personajes sin hacer voces adicionales, solo contando con un nuevo plantel de actores que se integran a la serie. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 204: La sazón del baile (Lard of the Dance) Curiosidades * Hasta la fecha, se contó con la única participación de Cristina Hernández y Christine Byrd como Alisson y Serri (o Terri) en toda la cronología del doblaje de la serie. * Cuando Alex menciona "esta fiesta se hunde como el Titanic", está haciendo una referencia hacia la película Titanic. Curiosamente, dicha película fue doblada en Audiomaster 3000 y la voz de Alex es Cony Madera, quien hizo a la protagonista Rose DeWitt (Kate Winslet). Episodio 205: El mago de la Terraza Porsiempreverde (The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace) Episodio 206: Bart, la madre (Bart the Mother) Episodio 207: Especial de día de Brujas IX (The Simpsons' Halloween Special IX) 'Curiosidades' * En este especial, el personaje de Serpiente vuelve a ser llamado Snake, como en versión original. * En este episodio, Alfonso Mellado dobla al Dr. Nick Riviera y no a Snake, siendo este último doblado por Andrés García. * Contó con la última participación de Araceli de León en las voces adicionales. * Un loop de Maggie es dejado a la voz original de Nancy Cartwright. Episodio 208: Cuando se anhela una estrella (When You Dish Upon a Star) Episodio 209: D'oh en el viento (D'oh-in' In the Wind) Episodio 210: Lisa obtiene un 10 (Lisa Gets an "A") Episodio 211: Homero Simpson en: Problemas renales (Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble") Episodio 212: Encuentro con la mafia (Mayored to the Mob) Episodio 213: Viva Ned Flanders (Viva Ned Flanders) Episodio 214: A un Bart salvaje nadie puede destrozarlo (Wild Barts Can't Be Broken) Episodio 215: Domingo, cruel domingo (Sunday, Cruddy Sunday) * Armando Réndiz * César Árias * Fernando Bonilla Episodio 216: Homero al máx-imo (Homer to the Max) Episodio 217: Me acompaña cupido (I'm With Cupid) Episodio 218: El submarino amarillo (Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers") Curiosidades * Loretta Santini interpreta a Edna Krabapell en la canción de la audición escolar. * Cuando Homero está babeando, un loop de él se deja en la versión de Dan Castellaneta. Episodio 219: Un espacio para Lisa (Make Room for Lisa) 'Curiosidades' * René García retorna a Bill tras haberlo doblado por última vez en la temporada 3. Episodio 220: Homero trabaja demasiado (Maximum Homerdrive) Episodio 221: Historias de la biblia (Simpsons Bible Stories) Episodio 222: Arte de mamá y papá (Mom and Pop Art) Episodio 223: El anciano y el estudiante con bajas calificaciones (The Old Man and The "C" Student) Episodio 224: Monty no puede comprar mi amor (Monty Can't Buy Me Love) Episodio 224: Salvaron el cerebro de Lisa (They Saved Lisa's Brain) Episodio 226: Treinta minutos sobre Tokio (Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo) Voces adicionales * Agustín Sauret * Alejandro Mayén * Alfonso Mellado * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto * Álvaro Tarcicio * Ángeles Bravo * Araceli de León * Bardo Miranda * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Íñigo * Eduardo Borja * Eugenia Avendaño * Fernando Álvarez * Herman López * Jaime Vega * Jorge Ornelas * Gerardo Vásquez * Liliana Barba * Mario Sauret * Nelly Horsman * Octavio Rojas * Rolando de la Fuente Referencias Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13